In the field of commercial gasoline stations, it has been the practice in recent years to equip the gasoline dispensing nozzles at the pump site with a scuff guard, which is generally a close-fitting elastomeric jacket which is pulled over the nozzle to provide a comfortable hand grip for the nozzle user, and to provide a bumper surface to keep from nicking on the finish on vehicles with the nozzle as gas is dispensed. The scuff guard is usually formed of a soft plastic material such as vinyl, which may be easily injection molded, or dip-molded using a formed mandrel plunged into a vinyl plastisol, wherein the vinyl scuff guard may be then stripped from the mandrel for use on a nozzle. The vinyl compounds used for scuff guards are fairly impervious to gasoline and other contaminents encountered in the field, and may be easily replaced when damaged.
Heretofore, the necessity for information on a scuff guard surface was not generally a recognizable need, since most gas stations dispensed gas by means of their own help. However, in recent years since the public at large has begun dispensing their own gas, it has been felt that an opportunity to advertise at the nozzle site would be a desirable factor. Certain attempts at placing information on scuff guards has been attempted, such as silk screening, on the scuff guard surface, with a suitable paint. However, the printing is generally done where the broadest surface is presented, and the printed legend is easily damaged by continually banging and scratching of the scuff guard. Thus, the legend is easily destroyed, and presents an unattractive surface as well.
Applicant has studied the problem and has devised a means of providing an information center, which may be inexpensively applied to a scuff guard and nozzle, and which may be easily changed at the option of the user.